1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin counting system to be used with a coin handling apparatus such as a coin counting apparatus, a coin sorting apparatus of a coin wrapping apparatus for counting the number of coins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a coin counting apparatus, for example, a star gear having such teeth as are generally suitable for the circumferences of coins is used to count up a counter, each time one tooth is advanced, so that the number of the coins is counted. This counting operation has, however, a drawback in that the rotational inertia of the star gear is so strongly exerted, when the counting speed is increased, that the number of the coins is liable to be indicated in the counting as one more than the actual number.
On the other hand, there is also proposed a concept, in which the coins are counted in a contacting manner each time out of them passes. However, since the arm or the like for stopping the counting operation is made integral with the roller to be brought into contact with the coming coin, that concept has a drawback in that the total weight is increased to such an extent that the working inertia is accordingly increased thereby kindling a prompt and reliable operation.
Therefore, the present invention has been completed in view of the fact that the coins to be counted by the coin handling apparatus are conveyed in contact on a coin path by a conveyor belt while forming the generally triangular space which is defined by the inner wall of the coin path and by the facing circumferential portions of the two coins being conveyed adjacent to each other.